Love Never Dies
by Legolas Lover 159
Summary: Legolas asks Tauriel to accompany him on a walk through the gardens. With only each other on their minds they were oblivious of the pain and danger that they were walking into.
1. Chapter 1 A simple walk gone wrong

A fanfiction story dedicated to the love between Legolas and Tauriel… I have not seen the third hobbit yet nor have I read the books so this is entirely fictional… most of it not anywhere close to the story line of LOTR or the Hobbit movies…

"Tauriel… I would very much like for you to accompany me on a stroll through the gardens…." Legolas asked Tauriel after the elves had eaten breakfast.

"Oh really… well I guess I would not mind a stroll through the gardens…" Tauriel replied smiling at Legolas.

The two elves rose up and went out the door leading to the gardens. As they strolled under the canopy of the trees, they were unaware of an orc following them, preparing himself for the kill.

Legolas walked next to Tauriel glancing down at her hand, wishing more than anything to hold it. Tauriel noticed Legolas's downward glance, and without warning moved her hand into his. Legolas's body tensed feeling her soft hand locking her delicate fingers with his. He glanced at Tauriel with a look of wonder as Tauriel gave him a small smile. They walked in silence for a while, both enjoying the other's company.

"So… what is your favorite flower in the garden?" Legolas asked casually.

"The Ipomoea Alba (otherwise known as the moonflower)." Tauriel replied, "It smells so sweet and it has a brilliant white glow to it at night. Yours?"

"The Anagallis monelli, I have a box of them on my windowsill. Their smell calms me at night." Legolas replied, a peaceful smile on his face. They continued their walk, gazing at all the beauty the garden withheld. Legolas stooped down and gently picked up a beautiful white flower, handing it to Tauriel. Tauriel smiled holding the beautiful moonflower in her hand.

"Hannon lle (thank you)" she said gently placing the flower in her hair.

"Lle creoso (your welcome)" Legolas said smiling at the elf. They continued their walk, talking about the trees and the flowers. They walked to Legolas's favorite tree. An old oak tree that was tall but still had branches low enough for Legolas to reach... Legolas led Tauriel to the tree.

"Come on then!" Legolas said grabbing ahold of one of the lower branches and swinging himself up. Tauriel laughed and gracefully swung herself up on a separate branch. They climbed a bit higher both now gazing at the gorgeous view. Legolas however stopped gazing out at the garden and stared at Tauriel with love in his sparkling eyes.

"I know you're staring at me..." Tauriel said turning around.

"Who... Me?" Legolas responded a look of innocence on his face. Tauriel sighed. For she knew that Thranduil would never approve of his son marrying a simple elf maiden like herself. Legolas sensed Tauriel's distress and reached out a hand to comfort her.

"Do not despair Mellon nin." He said consolingly "my ada has no control over who I choose as my love." Tauriel gazed into his Caring eyes all thought of Thranduil left her mind. Legolas climbed onto the branch Tauriel was sitting on. Suddenly the branch begun to bend unable to hold both their weights. They both scrambled off the branch onto separate branches. Their eyes sparkled as they laughed at the expression of shock they had seen on each other's faces.

"I think the tree wants us to get down." Tauriel said smiling. They both proceeded to climb down the tree back to the safer ground. Little did they know that this ground would not remain safe for long? They continued their walk hand in hand stopping at a beautiful cliff overhanging the river. The orc, which had been following them this whole time, hid himself behind a tree. Their elf senses would have noticed had it not been for the distraction of each other.

"This is one of my favorite places in all of Mirkwood." Tauriel said with a relaxed sigh. "It is even more beautiful at sunset. For the rocks reflect off the setting sun almost sparkling."

Legolas turned smiling at the elf. "Well we will just have to come back out here at sunset then, so you can show me its-" suddenly Legolas's calmed expression turned to one of horror as he saw the orc draw his bow to fire an arrow at Tauriel. Legolas drew his bow and quickly notched an arrow into it letting it loose towards the orc striking the orc threw the heart. It was too late however, as the orc shot the arrow straight towards Tauriel.

"Tauriel!" Legolas screamed. Tauriel turned as the arrow embedded itself in her side. Tauriel screamed and fell to her knees her head bent towards the ground gasping in pain and holding her side. Legolas ran to her. Blood was streaming from the wound where the arrow was embedded deep into her flesh.

"Legolas..." Tauriel said as the world around her blurred and she crumpled to the ground.

"Tauriel!" Legolas cradled her head in his lap.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2 To the halls of Mandos

"Oh... Tauriel please please wake up!" Legolas pleaded rocking back and forth Tauriel in his arms (similar to the way the 10th doctor cradled the master in his arms…) soon the guards who had heard the commotion were running to the scene

"Prince Legolas what has happened?" One of the guards asked.

"Orcs!" Legolas said "one sneaked up on us and shot Tauriel with an arrow."

The guards tried to pick up Tauriel but Legolas insisted on carrying her. Slowly they got her inside and to a bed. One of the elf healers tried to shoo Legolas out.

"No! My place is with the one I love!" Legolas argued. The healer Allowed him to stay.

even in her unconscious state Tauriel was writhing in pain, her cries echoing through the castle. Legolas grabbed Tauriel's hand. The healer started to clean the wound, checking for internal injuries to the organs.

"Oh no."

"What?! She'll be alright right?" Legolas pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, there is a deadly poison on that arrow. It is only a matter of time." The healer said looking down.

"No." Legolas whispered a tear making its way down his cheek. The healer cleaned the wound, making Legolas hold Tauriel still as she jerked back and forth moaning in pain. the healer left the room to try to find a antidote. Suddenly Tauriel's body started going into shock, her body went into convulsions, her eyelids opened but her eyes were rolled back into her head. Legolas screamed for the healer to come back. Legolas held tightly to her hand, tears streaming out of his tightly squeezed shut eyes and streaming down his rosy cheeks. The healer raced in trying to figure out how to stop the convulsions but to no avail.

*"Tauriel, please don't do this to me! "* He mentally begged with the halls of Mandos. *"this is all my fault if I had been paying more attention to my surroundings then none of this would have happened."* he bit back a sob. Tauriel's body slowly stopped shaking, the screaming stopped and her eyes closed. The healer picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. There was none.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 The Return

"I am so sorry, prince Legolas." The healer said bowing his head.

"What? NO! She can't be dead!" Legolas said tears flooding his eyes and flowing down his face and landing on tauriel. "NO! NO! TAURIEL!" he screamed sobbing uncontrollably. "Tauriel. Tauriel please come back.,.. I can't... Live without you." He buried his head in his hands holding tauriel's to him.

* tauriel was flying through the clouds, she could see Legolas far below her holding her body in his arms. Above she could see the halls of mador. She smiled is was the most wonderful experience she had ever had. Suddenly she stopped flying,

"YOU HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE." a voice boomed from above her. Tauriel looked down at her love Legolas, holding her spirit absent body in his arms and sobbing his heart out, and at her limp body that was contorted from the pain the poison had inflicted upon her. then up at the beautiful shining gates of Mandos, standing high in the clouds, leading to a beautiful realm of peace and tranquility, which were calling for her to come and join the eternal life. The flying started to happen again.

"WAIT!" she stopped again. "I-I choose earth."

"THAT IS YOUR CHOICE! PAIN AND SORROW?" The booming voice asked.

"Yes." Tauriel said. Suddenly she was crashing back to the ground. *

Tauriel's body jerked in Legolas's arms. Legolas lifted his head. *Tauriel?" He whispered then feeling her take a sharp breath he shouted " Tauriel! " Tauriel gave a slight moan, still unconscious. The healer walked over astonished. Then ran to make the antidote.

"Oh Tauriel. Don't you ever do that to me again." Legolas said hugging the limp but alive elf.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The wait is over

2 days later*

Legolas has stayed by Tauriel's side every second of the day, just waiting for her to wake up.

Thranduil slowly walks into the room. "Legolas, this is unnatural. You do not need to waste your own life away waiting for Tauriel to wake up." He said sternly. Legolas turned and looked at him, a stubborn look in his eyes.

"I don't care if i die in this chair i will never leave her side i love her and nothing is going to change that!" Legolas said growing louder with each word. Thranduil took a step back a shocked look on his face.

"You were supposed to marry Princess Galandeil from Rivendell!" Thranduil shouted.

"I am not going to marry anyone unless i love them! and i plan on marrying Tauriel once she gets better! I Love her and you are not going to take her away from me!" Legolas said, glaring at his father before turning back around to Tauriel. Thranduil stormed out of the room. Legolas held Tauriel's hand, holding it to his cheek.

"Tauriel… please, just wake up…" Legolas said quietly. suddenly her hand tightened on Legolas's.

"Legolas…?" she said in a soft barely audible voice. her eyes were still closed, but she had regained consciousness.

"Tauriel! Oh you're finally awake!" Legolas said grinning. Tauriel struggled to get her eyes open but finally the world began to focus, she could see Legolas's face next to the bed, there were tear streaks on his face.

"you've been crying?" Tauriel said reaching up to touch the tear stains.

"What!? No…." Legolas tried to wipe away the streaks, to no avail. Tauriel laughed at him. then grabbed her side, with a pained look on her face. "It's not totally healed yet." Legolas informed her. "you need food, so your body will have the strength to heal." Legolas said reaching for a bowl of soup. he carefully propped tauriel up on pillows and handed her the bowl. she took it and instead of using the spoon, drank in. Legolas laughed at her lack of manners. She glanced up from the bowl with a mischievous smile.

" where are your manners young lady! you are in the presence of a prince!" Legolas reprimanded laughing. then to prove his fake point he sat up straight and pretended to be prideful. Tauriel smiled at him, and rolled her eyes. legolas gently tapped the tip of her nose, she responded with a fake snap at him. legolas smiled at her. she returned the smile. Legolas almost leaned in to kiss her but he refrained. she did not know the extent of his feelings yet. he did not want to scare her, he would tell her later, he thought. Tauriel yawned, getting tired from all the *flirting* with Legolas.

"I'll let you rest." Legolas said helping her lie back down.

"Hannon Lle, Mellon Nin" Tauriel said yawning.

"Lle Creoso." Legolas replied, then mumbled to himself "Melin lle."

TBC

author note...

translation of elvish phrases

Hannon Lle = Thank you

Mellon Nin = My friend

Lle Creoso = Your welcome

Melin Lle = I Love You


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast, Flowers, and Books

* The next morning

Tauriel woke up to the sun shining through her balcony windows. She smiled, it looked like a beautiful day! Her side did not hurt as much as before so she sat up. No one was in the room. she looked to the side of the bed where a small table was. There was a plate of eggs and smoked venison and a bowl of fresh berries, on the table. a beautiful leaf engraved vase was also on the table with some of her favorite flowers arranged in it, Moon flowers and also a beautiful blue flower that smelled divine.**_Legolas did this** she wondered_. She picked up the knife and fork and cut the eggs and venison into bite size pieces. she brought a bite up to her lips and placed it in her mouth savoring the wonderful taste. "mmm…." she sighed. _This had to be the best meal she had ever eaten. The berries were fresh and juicy, probably coming from the garden. everything was wonderful._ she finished eating and waited for a servant to take the dishes away. She picked up one of the books that was sitting on her nightstand. about an hour later, Legolas lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tauriel said, laying her book down. Legolas walked in.

"Quel amrun." Legolas said walking over to her bed and pulling a chair over.

"Quel amrun." Tauriel smiled at him. "Hannon lle, The breakfast was delicious!" Tauriel said.

"Lle Creoso, I picked the berries and the flowers myself." Legolas said proudly.

" The flowers were beautiful! The blue one you put in smelled wonderful."

" That's The Anagallis monelli, my favorite flower." Legolas said.

"Well i think it shall become my favorite flower too." Tauriel said smiling at Legolas. He smiled back at her.

"What are you reading?" Legolas asked, picking up the book.

" The Bright World. It's a book about the middle earth before danger and evil entered. when everyone lived in peace." Tauriel said.

"sounds like a good book. I will borrow it from you when you finish." Legolas said handing her the book.

they sat there in silence for a while. Tauriel picked back up her book and began to read. Legolas watched her as her beautiful shining eyes scanned the pages, her delicate hands slowly turning the pages as she read. She glanced up from her book, noticing him staring at her. she smiled, _** i wonder if he really does like me… ** Tauriel thought… ** cause i sure do like him….**_ They both sat there staring at each other, neither realizing that they were. Legolas snapped out of it first, realizing that Tauriel was staring at him. He smiled. Tauriel noticed the movement and snapped out of her stare.

"What?" Tauriel asked, seeing his smile.

"you were staring at me." Legolas said grinning.

"I was?" Tauriel said in an innocent voice.

"Yes. and you were smiling too." Legolas said. "explanation?"

"um… I appreciated the breakfast, and i was thinking about how much work it must have taken to prepare it." Tauriel said, not wanting to reveal her feelings just yet.

"Oh…" Legolas said with a slight sad sound in his voice. _**was she actually staring at me cause she likes me? how can i show her i like her back? i thought by now she would have caught on…**_ he thought. Little did he know that Tauriel was thinking the same thing.

_**Maybe he just wants to be really good friends with me… but no there is more than that. I am sure he likes me. I will tell him my feelings and ask him later.**_ Tauriel thought, holding back a sigh.

TBC

Quel amrun = good morning

hannon lle = Thankyou

Lle creoso = your welcome


	6. Chapter 6 The new couple

2 Days Later

Tauriel got up and walked down to the garden…. she looked behind her and of course there was a guard following her.

"Must you follow me everywhere!?" she asked the guard.

"You are Prince Legolas's Girlfriend I must protect you." the guard said.

"I am not his girlfriend yet… " Tauriel said emphasizing yet…..

"Oh…. well still you probably will be soon and so I must protect you." the guard said.

"Ok…. just try to give me some space…." Tauriel responded.

she walked to her favorite cliff, looking out at the wonderful garden. **its so beautiful. I wish Legolas was here to enjoy this with me.** Tauriel thought. just then two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Legolas whispered to her.

"Oh hi, I was just thinking about you, I was hoping you would come out so you could see this beautiful view. "

"Well I am here now. "Legolas smiled. Tauriel looked up at him, she smiled. They sat down on a bench, really made for only one person. Tauriel looked into his eyes. They got into a random conversation about waterfalls and birds and talked for about 30 min.

"I need to ask you something." Legolas said. **I hope she agrees to be my girlfriend** Legolas thought. "Um…. I was… uh… wondering um…. if you would….. want to be my girlfriend?" Legolas finally said. Tauriel just stared at him her mouth hanging open. Legolas face went from a smile to a scared look… **Please say something** He thought… Tauriel just sat there staring at him. Legolas slowly stood up, and turned to walk away.

"Yes." Tauriel said quietly…. Legolas flipped back around a smile on his face. Tauriel smiled back up at him. Legolas sat back down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. They gazed out at the view, Tauriel leaned her head against Legolas's chest, and let out a contented sigh. Legolas smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. Tauriel smiled. after a while the two got up and walked through the garden back to the palace.

"So does this mean we need to go on a date or something?" Legolas asked.

"Sure i'd love to." Tauriel responded, smiling at him.

"How about tomorrow night, the moon flowers are blooming, We can walk down by the waterfall and have a candlelight/ moon flower light dinner under the stars." Legolas suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Tauriel responded, a look of rapture (a feeling of intense pleasure or joy)on face. Legolas smiled at her. . She gazed up at Legolas's sparkling blue eyes. They walked back into the palace hand in hand. Legolas walked with her to her room. he smiled at her. She gently kissed him on the cheek and slowly let go of his hand, going inside of her room. She slowly closed the door, smiling at her new boyfriend before closing it. **I have a boyfriend!** Tauriel thought spinning around the room. she lay down on her bed, replaying the events of the day in her mind. She had her first boyfriend! life is going to be awesome!**

Legolas walked down the halls back to his own room with a grin on his face. ** She said yes! ** he thought. **I have to get ready for my date tomorrow! he thought. I have to make it perfect for the girl I love!** he closed his door, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down to think.

Materials for my date tomorrow with the best girl in all of Middle Earth.

Candles: 

Rose-berry scented candles

Food: 

Drink: Strawberry Limeade

Soup: Zuppa Toscana Soup. 

Salad:  Fennel Arugula Tomato salad

Main:  Lemon Chicken Piccata.

Coffee: Caramel Macchiato

Dessert: Mixed Berry Pavlova

Flowers:

Ipomoea Alba

Anagallis monelli

Setting:

3rd waterfall by the oak trees and the blooming moon flowers

Legolas finished writing his list, and walked down to the kitchen to order the meal for tomorrow night, then to the gardeners, to ask them to set up the flowers, and the candles. he had planned the perfect date night. now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow. Legolas returned to his room feeling accomplished. it was getting late so he went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be awesome!


	7. Chapter 7 Date Night

The next day DATE DAY! after lunch about 4 hours before the date.

Tauriel ran to her room. She had to get ready. She took a long shower, and then started on her hair. 3 hours left. She decided to wear it in a braid, with ribbons and flowers braided in. One of the maids braided her hair with long pink ribbons and white flowers. Then she painted her nails a soft shiny pink. 1 hour to pick out her clothes. she went through everything in her closet and finally, selected a strapless flowing pink dress, with a black bow belt, and black cross tie diamond sandals. She found a rhinestone black clutch purse, and silver hoop earrings. her clothes were ready. 30 min left. She selected a soft pink lipstick and shimmery silver eyeshadow. she put on a hint of blush, and mascara. 15 min, left. She sprayed on just a bit of lavender perfume. she checked herself once more in the mirror and sat down to wait.

(back to four hours ago… legolas getting ready.)

Legolas got into the shower and took a quick shower. He braided his hair into the warrior braids, that Tauriel liked so much. He picked out his best outfit. (outfit worn on first LOTR movie) 3 hours left. He put on a bit of cologne. He checked to make sure his arrows were sharp, he didn't want anything to happen to Tauriel like last time…. 2 hours left. He walked down to the kitchen to make sure they were preparing the meal. They were and it smelled delicious. He walked out to the garden and checked the flowers. they were the best of the garden, and in full bloom. The table was set near the waterfall, in the canopy of a weeping willow tree, that had lights strung throughout its branches, and there were candles lit floating around on lily pads in the water. Perfect, he thought. He went back to his room. 30 min left. Legolas checked himself in the mirror. he made sure his breath smelled good. and just for good measure added a bit more cologne. 15 min. left. Legolas got up and slowly walked the long way around to Tauriel's room. he arrived a couple min, early so he walked past her room and back to his, then starting over he took the quick way to get there right on time. He arrived at her room at promptly 7:00. he knocked twice on the door, he heard a squeal inside and someone telling someone to open the door. A maid opened the door and Legolas stepped inside. He chuckled at all the clothes thrown on the floor and bed. It looked like she had gone through everything in her closet. Wow she has a lot of clothes, Legolas thought.

"Come on Tauriel, Prince Legolas is waiting." the maid called to Tauriel through the door into her dressing room.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Tauriel responded checking herself once more in the mirror and grabbing her purse she came out of the dressing room and around the corner.

"Whoah….." Legolas said his mouth hanging open staring at her in awe and amazement. "You-You look Gorgeous, Beautiful, total-Totally perfect!" he said in awe.

"Is it too much?" Tauriel asked, critiquing her clothes.

"Not at all." Legolas said, still staring at her.

"Go on you two before your eyes fall out of your heads." The maid said shoving them out the door. She smiled and waved, closing the door.

"You look really handsome." Tauriel said blushing.

"Hannon Lle." Legolas said smiling. Tauriel smiled back. She gently bumped her hand into Legolas's and he took it in his. the walked down the hall and out to the garden. Legolas led her to the waterfall. A elven band was playing soft jazz music and there was a beautiful little fireplace set up a few feet away from the table. A vase Ipomoea Albas and Anagallis monellies was sitting on the table. And a lace table cloth was draped beautifully over the table. The air smelled like flowers and roses. (the candles) and the stars in the clear sky seemed to be shining extra bright just for their date. the moon was full and glowed brightly but gently, casting everything into a tinted blue glow.

" TaVanima…(It's Beautiful)" Tauriel said in wonder.

"Not as beautiful as you." Legolas said softly. they sat down at the table and an elf brought out the drinks, soup and salad.

"You had them make Zuppa Toscana Soup. this is my favorite soup in the whole world. I only get it on my birthday because it is so expensive!" Tauriel said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know that's why I had it made, just for you Melamin (love)" Legolas said. Tauriel gently lifted a spoonful of the soup to her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled, it tasted totally divine. Legolas smiled at her. He tried the soup, **Wow this is really good** he thought. they sat in silence for a bit, slowly eating the soup and salad.

"That was amazing! I could live on Zuppa Toscana Soup." Tauriel said smiling.

"So could I" Legolas said. An elf took their empty bowls and plates and another brought in the main dish.

"Lemon Chicken Piccata, with a side of grilled asparagus, and oven roasted squash, and cinnamon apples." The elf said placing the two plates in front of the elves.

"Hannon Lle" Legolas said. The waiter walked away.

"this looks wonderful! I've never had Lemon Chicken piccata." Tauriel said.

"well I hope you like it, I had it once when my dad took me to Rivendell for a meeting, and it was delicious. It took the cooks forever to find a recipe though. It's a really exotic meal." Legolas said smiling. Tauriel cautiously took a small bite, her eyes got wide, it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Even better than the soup!**

"Mmm, this is-is…" She tried to think of a word to describe it.

"The best thing you've ever tasted?" Legolas said smiling. Tauriel nodded vigorously. Legolas took a bite of his. It was even better than the one at Rivendell, he was going to have to promote the cook to his personal chef afterwards.** he thought. They continued to eat talking about archery, and flowers, and waterfalls. They got onto the subject of Legolas's dad…

"You know when you were, um… sick…. My dad kept trying to get me to leave your side. Somehow he had this notion in his head that i was supposed to marry a princess. I told him off though and i think he might of finally accepted it." legolas said. Tauriel smiled.

"I know your dad hated me for the longest time! He seemed to think that I was too low class to be in the palace. funniest thing ever was when I came in to deliver him a message and found him having lunch with my uncle. I walked up behind him and said 'King Thranduil this is a message from the guard regarding the new gate, I can come at a better time since you seem to be having a meeting. King Thranduil was like 'No he was just leaving.' and then my uncle was like, 'but what about our rematch chess game.' Your dad face got so red. he tried to escape the question. but I said, 'yes go ahead and finish your chess game with my uncle!' that is about the fastest I have ever seen your dad get out of the throne room!" Tauriel finished her story laughing. Legolas was laughing too.

"Wow. yeah my dad means well but really he can be so stuck up sometimes. But he knows that nothing can keep us apart. He found that out when u were… sick… " Legolas said smiling at her. They finished eating.

"Wow that meal was awesome!" tauriel said smiling at Legolas. "Hannon lle."

"There is still dessert." Legolas said smiling.

"Oh, i couldn't eat another bite!" Tauriel said.

"We can share it." Legolas said smiling. The waiter elf took away the plates and the drinks, and brought back two cups of coffee and two desserts. "We are going to share one dessert, sorry." Legolas said to the waiter with an apologetic smile.

"Perfectly fine, Sir." The waiter said setting down one plate and two forks, and taking the other back to the kitchen. Legolas scooted closer to each other, Legolas picked up a fork and put a bite of the Pavlova into Tauriel's mouth.

"Mm.. what is this?" Tauriel asked.

"Its called Pavlova. I really don't know what it actually is but its good." Legolas said taking a bite. Tauriel picked up one of the berries and popped it into her mouth. She and Legolas ate the dessert enjoying every bite of it, and drinking their coffee.

"I love this coffee. Its like you took caramel and mixed it with vanilla ice cream and then poured coffee on top. It is delicious." tauriel said finishing her coffee. Legolas finished his. The band started playing a bit louder, a slow jazz dance song. Legolas stood up.

"Lle merna salk (would you like to dance)?" Legolas asked holding his hand out to Tauriel. Tauriel took it in hers and Legolas walked her up onto a rock near the waterfall. Tauriel brought her arms up around the back of his neck and leaned her head against Legolas's chest and Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly danced rocking to the beat of the song. Tauriel lifted her head and looked into his gentle sparkling eyes. Legolas stared into hers and slowly leaned in and slowly bringing his lips to her soft lips he kissed her. They stood there swaying to the music and kissing. Legolas could feel the softness of Tauriel's lips touching his. It was a wonderful feeling. He could stand there all day kissing her. Tauriel brought up a hand to his face gently stroking it. His skin was so soft. The kiss lasted for what seemed to be hours. both enjoying it. Finally the song ended and Legolas slowly removed his lips from hers. They continued to dance, every once and a while kissing lightly. the candles slowly started to burn out as did the fire. The night was getting late.

The band stopped playing and Legolas and Tauriel slowly walked back to the palace hand in hand. They walked down the hall back to Tauriel's room and Legolas opened her door for her. they stood in the doorway and kissed again. Finally Tauriel let go of his hand and saying goodnight and thanking Legolas for an unforgettable wonderful night. she walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Legolas headed down the hall to his own room. Tauriel slowly changed into her nightgown, she washed her face and unbraided her hair. She lay down on her bed letting out a peaceful sigh. **Tonight had been awesome** She thought images of Legolas playing through her mind. She knew that this was the person she loved, and would marry. She smiled as she fell asleep to thoughts of her melamin.

Legolas walked into his room and changed into his nightshirt and pants. He climbed into his bed. He wished the night could have lasted forever. He fell asleep thinking of Tauriel.

Author note…. Sorry this was so long but there was so much going on in one night! Hope you all liked this. be sure to vote/like it and leave comments/reviews. :) more to come soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8 The argument with Thranduil

The next day.

"Quel amrun, mela." Legolas said when Tauriel walked into the dining room.

"Mela?" Thranduil asked surprised, "You mean to tell me that you and the _Peasant_ have become a COUPLE!" Thranduil said his voice growing into a yell. "Well I Will Not Allow IT!" he shouted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE HER AND SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Legolas yelled back. Tauriel slowly backed out of the room. "STAY!" Legolas commanded Tauriel. Tauriel stayed a scared look in her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry.

"YOU WILL MARRY THE PRINCESS NOT A COMMON GIRL!" Thranduil screamed, his face getting red.

"I WILL NOT! I WILL MARRY TAURIEL EVEN IF I MUST GO LIVE IN RIVENDELL TO DO IT!" Legolas screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What if I bann Tauriel from the kingdom, then what will you do?" Thranduil threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Legolas said his voice darkening. Tauriel face got as pale as a ghost, and she tried to hold back tears.

"no please don't do that. I will- I will leave your son alone if it is your wish." Tauriel said tears starting to stream down her face. "Amin mela, please, just give in, maybe it was for the best anyways." Tauriel said, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"No mela, I will not give in, I am almost an adult elf I can make decisions for myself" Legolas said, tears were starting to run down his face and drip off of his chin.

Thranduil watched his son and Tauriel as they embraced both crying and whispered stuff to each other. Something softened in his heart, and he smiled. He remembered how his wife had been the same, she had been a duchess while he was a prince and he had argued with his father until finally he and her ran away and got married in rivendell only to come back to his father dead after a battle and he became the king not knowing how to act or judge his people. he did not want this to happen to his son. a single tear drifted down his face.

"you can marry the girl, i give you my blessing." Thranduil said sighing. "I know how hard it is to stop young love, for i was once in the same situation as you." He smiled at them.

"Hannon Lle Hannon Lle, atar!" Legolas said running to hug his father. Thranduil smiled down at his son and gratefully accepted the embrace, a few tears streaming down his face. He stroked Legolas hair and let go.

e as he remembered Legolas running to him like this as a boy. Legolas backed away and then turned to his eleth. He gave her a huge grin and ran and swooped her up in his arms spinning her around. Tauriel laughed as she was brought down her lips meeting his. they kissed. Thranduil watched a bittersweet smile on his face, for he knew that his son was growing up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Legolas and Tauriel left the throne room. Thranduil sat back down in his throne, thinking. How he wished he could have his little elf back. How he wished he could comfort his son in times of sorrow and rejoice with him in times of joy, But his son was an adult now, no more could he hold his son against his chest and wipe away his tears, no more could he stay up late reading to his son after a scary nightmare. Soon his son would have Tauriel to do that with. He was growing up, and Thranduil would have to allow it. he sighed.

Author note… sorry this is so short i am working on the next chapter now and it will be posted soon…. :)


	9. Chapter 9 The storm and Sickness

Legolas lead Tauriel out to the gardens, both laughing and talking, and planning what they were going to do that afternoon.

"We should go target practicing. We can see who can shoot the most arrows!" Tauriel planned.

"And then we can do some dueling." Legolas added to their plans. they talked and laughed walking through the gardens away from the palace. the sky started to cloud over as the walked farther into the gardens. suddenly a crack of thunder sounded, and it began to rain. tauriel let out a joyful yelp

"Come on, We have to get inside" Legolas said. they raced laughing back to the palace, hand in hand. By the time they arrived it was pouring and they were soaked from head to toe. Legolas sneezed. a couple of servants got them dry clothes and blankets.

Tauriel laughed, "well mela it looks like we will be staying inside for a while."

Legolas nodded and sneezed again, slightly shivering.

"Mela nin?" Tauriel asked looking over at her boy friend with concern.

"I'm not used to rain, it never used to rain this close to the palace." Legolas said. he wrapped himself in the blanket a bit tighter and sneezed again. Tauriel got up and moved to where Legolas sat close to fire. Legolas shivered a bit, and sneezed again, followed by a light cough.

"Leggy, are you sure you are alright?" Tauriel said her eyes filling with concern as she studied her love. Legolas closed his eyes for a second and replied "I am fine, just a bit cold" Tauriel who knew that the room was quite warm, rose to call the healer. "I am fi-." Legolas tried to protest louder, then he doubled over coughing, his coughs were deep and wet. Tauriel jumped up and ran to get the healer.

"Elrohir!" She barged into the room "Legolas and I were out walking when it started to rain. we got back inside and the servants got us warm, but He got sick. He is coughing and sneezing and is cold." she told the healer quickly.

"Slow down, eleth. I can not understand you." Elrohir said slowly grabbing his supplies. Tauriel repeated herself a bit slower, and then told him to hurry. he gathered his stuff, and followed her down to the sitting room that legolas was in. Legolas was still doubled over coughing. shaking from head to toe. Elrohir knelt by the prince and put a stethoscope up to his chest. what her heard shocked him. Legolas had gotten pneumonia. Tauriel ran to get King Thranduil, who raced to the room a distressed look on his face. Elrohir had laid Legolas down on the couch and moved it close to the fire trying desperately to get the boy warm.

"What were you thinking taking my son out into the rain. You should have turned back when the sky started to darken!" Thranduil said, not angrily but with disappointment, and concern.

"We were having to much fun to think to notice the sky." Tauriel defended.

"Really Thranduil it was not their fault. the storm came upon the kingdom in a matter of minutes even if they had turned back, with how much it is raining, legolas would have still gotten sick." Elrohir defended the young adults/teens. Thranduil relaxed a bit, but then tensed when he heard his son cough and saw water drip to the ground. Legolas groaned and tried to stand up only to find himself collapsing because of all of the coughing .

"Legolas!" Tauriel said running to him as he collapsed on the ground. He was still conscious but his eyes were a bit out of focus.

"Tauriel- cough- what is - cough cough- happen-ing." he asked, staring at his girl.

"You have pneumonia Leggy, Elrohir will heal you. please lie down." Tauriel instructed helping Legolas back onto the couch. Elrohir went to work, making a herbal tea that would dry out the liquid in Legolas's lungs. He gave it to Legoolas who tried to drink it down, coughing and sometimes choking on it, but they got it down him. Legolas continued coughing holding Tauriel's hand. he finally coughied himself into passing out, along with the bit of sleeping herbs that Elrohir had put in the tea. Legolas slept soundly although he coughed a whole lot in his sleep.

Author's note. i ended the chapter just a bit short, but the story was fizzling out, for this chapter. rather my inspiration was. once saturday comes i will write more :)


End file.
